Patronus
by Tori Pie
Summary: "My father said is because we love with such intensity that it can be considered as our power source. You are my power source, Hinata" Happy SasuHina month! Pic belongs to: NeruTeru in DA.


**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me but Masashi Kishimoto. Places and references to magic belong to J.K. Rowling. Image belongs to NeruTeru in DeviantART. I´m writing this fanfiction for entertaiment reasons.

* * *

**Plot: **SasuHina in the Harry Potter universe.

**~Patronus~**

Sasuke Uchiha was handsome, rude, mean and rich, so it wasn´t much of a surprise when the Sorting Hat send him to Slytherin. It was obvious. He came from a noble pure-blood family who had all their history in the Slytherin house. It was well known around the magic world that the Uchiha family used to practice the dark magic and that it was one of the strongest reasons as to why they were so powerful.

But that was something that Sasuke always found stupid. It was true that his family used to practice the dark magic but that wasn´t the reason as to why they were so powerful. His father told him once that it was because of love. It sounded so ridiculous when he was a kid, but now he understands what exactly meant.

He was currently in class of Defense Against the Dark Arts with Kakashi; he vaguely listened about the results of the Patronus exam last week and it wasn´t a surprise that he was on top of the list. But even though this was one of his favorite classes, this time his attention was in a different subject.

Hinata Hyūga.

The shy and kind girl who always has a smile on her face, even when her cocky cousin and arrogant sister make fun of her for being the disgrace of the Hyūga family. He knew -the entire magic world knew, actually- how presumptuous were the Hyūga about the purity of their blood. The Hyūga family was to the Ravenclaw house what the Uchiha were to Slytherin and Uzumaki to Gryffindor. They were almost royalty in there.

But that was not the case of Hinata. She broke with the family tradition when the Sorting Hat put her on Hufflepuff. Of all the houses in Hogwarts, she ended up in the only one that it was almost forbidden for the noble families. He can only imagine how bad it was for her. He remember the chaos that unleashed Itachi´s choice a few years ago when the Hat send him to Gryffindor. He was disowned by his ancestors and then taken back when he won the Triwizard Tournament a few years later. How he hate those old bastards.

But with the Hyūga was a whole different story. Her family was a bunch of pretentious people that were _so_ proud of their "_oh so pure_ blood" that Hinata´s situation was unacceptable. Everybody knew that she was disowned since the moment her house was chosen, and even when nobody bet on her favor, she managed to survive under the tag of "The black sheep", courtesy of her family.

Now, why was **she** getting all his attention? Sasuke tried to name the different feelings that came to him when she quietly greets him in the hallways, when they bump into each other at the library or when she smile at him when their eyes meet in class. He couldn't get her out of his mind even when he was with other girls; they didn´t have her natural kindness or that cute blush when he says something bold.

So, let's see…

He discovered his feelings for her when they were in fifth grade. Orochimaru was teaching Potions and he and Hinata got first and second place in his final exam. It was well known that Orochimaru was the hardest teacher in the whole school and even some Ravenclaws failed that exam, so Hinata getting second was a big deal. As a reward for the great results, he and Hinata were invited to an annual dinner to which you could only attend if you were the best of the best for Orochimaru. That was the first time he talked to her. Like _real talk_.

They were currently at the balcony of the room. Hinata was already there when he came out to get some fresh air; honestly, listening to Orochimaru´s compliments for five years was exhausting. They didn´t talk until minutes later, when he asked if she was planning on taking his first place in all the classes. She blushed and shaked her head while smiling. Then, said that she was doing her best so people won´t remind her as the "Black sheep" but as "Hinata Hyūga". After a long silence, she spoke again, surprising him.

"I a-admire you" she said with a faint smile, avoiding eye contact. The dinner was already over and just a few students were left since the others were probably at their dorms.

"Are you a fangirl too?" was his quick response and she blushed furiously.

"N-No! N-Not at all!" Sasuke tried not to show how satisfied he was for being HIM the one causing that blush.

"Then?" he urged and she sighed.

"I k-know that y-you want t-to surpass your b-brother. You m-made it v-very clear s-since the f-first day" she played with her finger, clearly nervous. "And maybe you…haven´t notice but…I know y-you will!" She almost scream. "Itachi, he…he is an a-amazing mage, n-naturally gift and talented" _Is she trying to cheer me? Or him? _He thought. "But…you Sasuke…are an amazing m-mage too. And…you don´t need to p-prove it, just…believe it"

To say he was speechless was the least.

He couldn't say anything because, honestly, what do you say to that? He saw her turn various shades of red before apologize and return to the table where Orochimaru was talking to some students and announce her departure.

He didn´t talk with her for the next few days because she was clearly avoiding him. _She probably thinks I´m mad_; he thought one day she almost falls in the middle of the Dinning Hall when their eyes meet. Her reactions were funny until the day he caught an stupid Gryffindor hitting on her on the library. He asked the most stupid questions and to make it worse, she was so naïve about it that it totally infuriate him.

"So…can you help me?" the stupid lion asked and she was about to respond when Sasuke came from behind her, glaring at the boy with coldness.

"You can ask for all the help you need to Mrs. Pince, is her job after all" the boy seemed taken back and nodded awkwardly before leaving.

Hinata didn´t look at him and slowly started to walk to her table.

"Are you going to be avoiding me for the rest of the year?" He asked annoyed and she finally look at him with surprise.

"I'm not a-avo…"

"Yes, you are" he cut her. "And you better stop it or I will be seriously mad this time" she blushed and nodded. "So, did you finish Orochimaru´s report for next week?" when she said no, he said he neither. Which was a lie, of course. That report was done the day was asked, but that was something she didn´t need to know. Or at least, not that day when she asked if they could do it together.

After that day, they became…friends. Or that was what it seems to everybody in school. They didn´t lunch together or were caught talking in the hallways, on the contrary…they were often seen in the library studying or glancing at each other in class. It took him time to realize why was she, the only that could paint a smile on his face and make him want to kill every guy who tried to put one on hers.

And now, here he is, in his last year in Hogwarts without confessing to the only girl who seems to care when no one does. He knew that people were going to freak out, but he couldn´t care less. Hinata was more important. She was…everything. And he was going to fight for her.

He didn´t notice when Kakashi´s class ended, but when he felt a soft hand on his cheek, he blinked in surprise. Pale orbs look at him with worry but he didn´t move. The warm of her hand was so comfortable that when she tried to remove the hand, he place his on it.

"S-Sasuke, are you ok?" She asked softly and he smirked.

"My father once told me why my bloodline is so powerful" he started and she put attention to his words. "Is not because we used to practice Dark Magic, is actually far from that. He said is because we love with such intensity that it can be considered as our power source"

He squeezes her hand and a faint smile appears on his lips.

"Last week, I was nervous when we did the Patronus exam because you have to think of a happy memory and I didn´t know how to do it" he said. "But then…I thought of you" she blushed and her eyes shined. "And the spell just came out"

"Sasuke…" her voice cracked and he stood, closing the distance between them.

"You are my power source, Hinata" he confessed to her in that empty classroom.

She smile and took her wand out of her cape, whispered a soft "Patronus" and a thin thread of white and blue energy came out of her wand, taking the form of a small hawk. Sasuke saw the small Patronus and smile. She looked at him and felt how the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You are m-my power source too, Sasuke" she murmured.

And then, they kissed.

* * *

**A/N:** I´m sorry for grammar mistakes. English is not my primary language. But I want to challenge myself and what better opportunity than SasuHina month!

Thank you so much for taking your time and read my story. Thank you, thank you.


End file.
